Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Fragaria ananassa. 
Variety denomination: Strawberry Plant Named xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct everbearing strawberry variety designated as xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross made in 1995 between xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,903) and xe2x80x98PS-1031xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,909). The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa. The new variety was discovered by the inventors, Stephen M. Ackerman, Steven D. Nelson, and Michael D. Nelson.
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Siskiyou County, Calif., and was subsequently selected from a controlled breeding plot in Salinas, Calif. in 1997. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated in both Siskiyou County, Calif. and San Joaquin County, Calif. by stolons. The new variety was then extensively tested over the next several years in the fruiting fields of Salinas, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the central coast of California. This region provides the necessary winter temperatures required for it to produce a strong vigorous plant and to remain in fruit production from April through November. The nearby Pacific Ocean provides the needed humidity and moderate temperatures to maintain fruit quality during the spring and summer production months. The following list of traits in combination define xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 as a unique variety distinguishing it from other closely related commercial varieties in the region:
1. Weak interveinal leaf blistering, weak foliar gloss, small much longer than broad foliage, acute terminal leaflet basal shape;
2. uniform conical shaped fruit, very good fruit gloss and skin firmness, short fruiting trusses; small seeds, and
3. small calyx.
The varieties which are believed to be most closely related to xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,780) and xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,686).
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 is less vigorous and smaller in size. The foliage is smaller, the serrations are shallower, the leaf gloss and the interveinal leaf blistering are weaker as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 is firmer, the calyx is smaller and the overall size is smaller. The fruit color of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 is darker both internally and externally. The fruit shape is as long as broad as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 which tends to be slightly longer than broad. The fruiting trusses tend to be shorter in overall length with more anthocyanin as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 is larger in size. The leaf shape in cross section is slightly concave as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 which tends to be more flat. Bract leaflets tend to occur much more often on the petioles as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. Leaf serrations tend to be slightly deeper than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 is larger in size with better overall flavor. The calyx is smaller in size and tends to be slightly more reflexed. The fruiting trusses of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 have less anthocyanin than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The fruit and flowers are held more level with the foliage as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 which tends to be more visible above the plant.
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 is slightly larger in size. The leaf shape in cross section is slightly concave as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 which is strongly concave. The foliage is smaller in size, darker in color with weaker interveinal leaf blistering. The length to width ratio of the terminal leaflet is much longer than broad as compared to as long as broad for xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 is smaller in size and stronger in overall gloss and appearance ratings. The calyx is smaller in size and tends to be slightly more reflexed as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The fruiting trusses of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 are shorter in overall length than xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The fruiting trusses of xe2x80x98PS-3456xe2x80x99 have more anthocyanin than xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The fruit and flowers are held more level with the foliage as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 which is more visible above the plant during the majority of the season.
For identification a series of molecular markers have been determined for this new variety.